Into the Cooler
by KikutaMaster
Summary: A drabble about Zuko's time in the cooler. For those of you who haven't seen episode 15 of season 3, this won't make much sense. It's my first time doing a story from Z's POV. To see the ep, go to www.animefreak.tv. Enjoy the fic!


"No Firebending!"

Next thing I know, two guards are holding me face down against the floor. This is, what, the second time today I've been knocked flat?

I hear one guy say, "Into the cooler!" and then they lead me away.

"Have fun, kid," the guard shoves me into the half frozen space. I hate being called a kid.

I whistle quietly through my teeth. I notice two things about the cooler as I listen to the door swing shut and lock into place. 1. that it's a lot colder in here than I anticipated, and 2. there are a lot of bolts in here. I take a deep breath and let it out in a puff of cold air.

I kneel down, taking up the huddled posture of the other prisoners. They expect this of me, and even though I don't think they'll have someone come check up on me every so often, I can't risk getting caught the first few minutes in. I shiver and start recapping.

Sokka wants this thing unbolted, unscrewed, unriveted, however this thing is held together, undone, and quick. But how quick? I don't even know how long it'll take. Or when he can get a chance to come get me.

_If_ he comes to get me.

The thought is brief, passing, but enough to make me shiver even though the cold hasn't set in yet. What if Sokka doesn't come? Do they really need me to get out of here? And it's not like he's my friend or owes me anything.

I shake my head and breathe again, this time bowing my head into my arms, hiding the little spark of fire that comes on the exhale.

Just don't think about it. Focus on what you're doing. I glance around from my position crouched on the floor. I can see some of the bolts. There are ten in the floor. Probably ten in the ceiling too.

The guard's footsteps faded a long time ago, but I stay there for a few more minutes, just to be sure. When my teeth finally start clicking, I breathe another bit of warmth into my arms and stand. I may not be real handy with tools, but I know how to use a wrench. Retrieving it from under my shirt, I go to work on the bolts near the top of the cooler first.

To my utter dismay, as I turn the screw in its socket, it squeaks. Loud. I draw in a sharp breath and freeze. I hear no footsteps but immediately return to my crouch. I'm shaking now and it's not from the cold. I'm so stupid sometimes I absolutely amaze myself. The bolts in here are in tight, and nearly frozen stiff in their sockets from the cold. Like a good twist of the wrench was really going to get one out. Stupid.

Once the nausea from my initial attempt passes, I stand again and go to work on the same bolt. Much more carefully. This time it doesn't squeak. I resolve to turn them more slowly the first time.

1…2…3…

So far, there have been no incidents in the last 15 minutes. And no more squeaky bolts. But they are proving more difficult to contend with than I expected. I have to stop every so often to warm up again, and once I had to return to my spot because I could hear the warden walking by. I don't think he looked in on me. If he did, all he would have seen was a defeated looking Firebender trembling in the cold. Yeah, right.

17…18…19…

I'm really getting the hang of this. I can take a bolt out in less than a minute now, and it hasn't even been half an hour yet. Unfortunately, I'm starting to feel the cold. And I haven't even heard Sokka's footsteps yet. That little thought from earlier persists the more I dwell on this fact.

In an hour, I've also figured out the best way not to freeze to death. When I'm all hunched up, I can breathe tiny little flames into the hollow between my drawn up knees, crossed arms, and stomach. It keeps me warm awhile. But I'm having to stop more often now. I'm actually cold.

34…35…36…

Well, I had another near breakdown. My fingers are going numb, and I just dropped the wrench. Wow, that's a horrible sound. A deafening CLANG for me. What's worse is I know anyone within two miles of me heard it. I immediately retreat to a corner and curl up in my "you've broken me" pose. I can feel the seconds tick by with my heartbeat. I'm scared to death. Honestly. But no one comes. Not in three seconds, not in five minutes, not in ten. I hear no footsteps. I risk glancing at the door. No one standing there in the open frame tsk-tsking me.

That was close.

I breathe another spark into my freezing hands and get back to work.

48…49…50…

I'm taking a break. Kind of. It's not a scheduled union one anyway. I heard footsteps and had to stop. I'm huddled against the wall of the cooler now, and let me tell you, it is C-O-L-D cold! I had to bite my tongue to keep from swearing when my back first touched the wall. It's covered in ice, and this prison outfit isn't exactly made for winter weather. Now I'm really shivering.

The guard I heard, turned out to be that girl I beat on when Sokka was talking to Suki in her cell. I could tell by the way she walked. Don't ask me how. I just could.

She stays for a long time. Probably debating on whether she'd be suspended for tearing me apart right now. But then she leaves and I'm blowing little flames into my cupped hands and getting back to the bolts. The 51…52…53 bolts…

67…68…69…

Here's something I'll bet you didn't know. There's not ten bolts in the floor. There's 20. The floor is not only bolted down, but it's firmly attached to the wall panels as well. I found this out taking some of the bolts out of the floor. I had to go back up and remove another ten from the ceiling as well. Goody joy...

73…74…75…

I turn away from the last panel for only a second to warm my fingers again. I never thought I'd be thankful for something I inherited from my father, but I think I'd be a popsicle by now if it weren't for this Breath of Fire thing.

It makes me think of Uncle though. I miss him.

Oh, and Sokka hasn't come around since they threw me in here. One hour and 40 minutes ago...

86…87…

That's it. That's all of them. All 87 bolts. In two hours. Now all I can do is wait. I crouch down in the middle of the cooler and listen. And I don't think I've ever been so happy to hear footsteps down this hall. Because I know these footsteps. Don't ask me how. I just do.

I try not to jump up and smile when Sokka opens the door.

"I can take you back to your cell if you've learned your lesson."

"Yes," I grin.

You have no idea.


End file.
